90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is an American TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from August 13, 2004 to May 3, 2009, created by Craig McCracken. All the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the shorts. Episodes Season 1 *House of Bloo's (2004) *Store Wars (2004) *The Trouble With Scribbles (2004) *Busted (2004) *Dinner Is Swerved (2004) *World Wide Wabbit (2004) *Berry Scary (2004) *Seeing Red / Phone Home (2004) *Who Let the Dogs In? (2004) *Adoptcalypse Now (2004) *Bloooo (2004) Season 2 *Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree (2005) *The Big Lablooski (2005) *Where There's a Wilt There's a Way / Everyone Knows It's Bendy (2005) *Sight for Sore Eyes / Bloo's Brothers (2005) *Cookie Dough (2005) *Frankie My Dear (2005) *Mac Daddy (2005) *Squeakerboxxx (2005) *Beat With a Schtick (2005) *The Sweet Stench of Success (2005) *Bye Bye Nerdy (2005) *Bloo Done It (2005) *My So Called Wife (2005) Season 3 *Eddie Monster (2005) *Hiccy Burp (2005) *Camp Keep a Good Mac Down (2005) *Impostor's Home for Um ... Make 'Em Up Pals (2005) *Duchess of Wails (2005) *Foster's Goes to Europe (2005) *Go Goo Go (2005) *Crime After Crime (2005) *Land of the Flea (2005) *A Lost Claus (2005) *One False Movie (2006) *Setting a President (2006) *Room With a Feud (2006) *Cuckoo for Coco Cards (2006) Season 4 *Challenge of the Super Friends (2006) *The Big Picture (2006) *Squeeze the Day (2006) *Neighbor Pains (2006) *Infernal Slumber (2006) *I Only Have Surprise for You (2006) *Bus the Two of Us (2006) *The Big Cheese (2006) *Bloo's the Boss (2006) *Emancipation Complication (2006) *Make Believe It or Not (2006) *Good Wilt Hunting (2006) Season 5 *Cheese A Go-Go (2007) *The Buck Swaps Here (2007) *Say It Isn't Sew (2007) *Something Old Something Bloo (2007) *The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power! (2007) *Schlock Star (2007) *The Bride to Beat (2007) *Affair Weather Friends (2007) *Ticket to Rod (2007) *Nightmare on Wilson Way (2007) *Better Off Ed (2007) *The Little Peas (2007) *Let Your Hare Down (2008) Season 6 *Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook (2008) *Mondo Coco (2008) *Pranks for Nothing (2008) *Bloo Tube (2008) *Race for Your Life, Mac & Bloo (2008) *Destination: Imagination (2008) *The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To (2009) *Bad Dare Day (2009) *Read 'Em and Weep (2009) *Fools and Regulations (2009) *Goodbye to Bloo (2009) Shorts *Neighborhood Wash (2006) *Driving Miss Crazy (2006) *All Zapped Up (2006) *Bad to the Phone (2006) *Truth or Stare (2006) *A Chore Thing (2007) *Hide and Bloo Seek (2007) *Badvertisement (2007) *Give Pizza a Chance (2007) *Backpack Attack (2007) *Petrified Pet (2007) *Fistful of Cereal (2007) *Cranks a Lot (2007) *Drawing Bored (2007) *Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow (2007) *Coconuts (2007) *Pen Pal (2007) *Birthday Cake Bloos (2007) Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (2004-2009; 2009-2011; 2012-2013) *Kids' WB! (2005) *Boomerang (2012-2013; 2014-present) Category:TV Series Category:2000's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:90s Kid Wiki